


Birthday Party

by lol-phan-af (lol_phan_af)



Series: 1-800-did-I-ask [15]
Category: Hamilton - Miranda
Genre: Birthday, F/F, F/M, Modern AU, Multi, Texting
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2016-05-16
Updated: 2016-05-16
Packaged: 2018-06-08 18:43:11
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,187
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/6868948
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/lol_phan_af/pseuds/lol-phan-af
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>marIa: who got frosting on my phone<br/>heavens to betsey: I think it was john<br/>marIa: that motherfucker</p>
            </blockquote>





	Birthday Party

**Author's Note:**

> THIS IS SOMETHING THAT I AM NEW TO WRITING JUST BEWARE
> 
> I ALSO CHANGED THE CONTACT NAMES IN THIS ONE BC I FEEL LIKE THEY WOULD HAVE THESE NAMES IN THIS GROUP CHAT

**angel** : ARE YOU READY YET  
  
**heavens to betsey** : NO  
  
**angel** : eVERYONE IS WAITING  
  
**heavens to betsey** : I DOUBT THATS TRUE  
  
**marIa** : it's true  
  
**heavens to betsey** : YOU ARENT SUPPOSED TO BE AGAINST ME  
  
**marIa** : the sooner you come down the sooner I get to see you tho  
  
**heavens to betsey** : OKAY IM COMING DOWN  
  
**angel** : holy shit it worked  
  
**heavens to betsey** : EXCUSE ME  
  
\---  
  
**heavens to betsey** : it's too silent in here  
  
**cinnamon roll** : I wasn't going to mention it  
  
**marIa** : so who's going to ask  
  
**marIa** : not it  
  
**heavens to betsey** : not it  
  
**cinnamon roll:** and here to think I thought we were family  
  
**heavens to betsey** : soRRY  
  
**heavens to betsey** : LOVE YOU PEGS  
  
**cinnamon roll** : THIS IS BULLYING  
  
\---  
  
**cinnamon roll** : THIS IS YOUR KARMA  
  
**heavens to betsey** : NO  
  
**cinnamon roll** : WHY DOES MARIA KNOW ALL THE WORDS  
  
**marIa** : my high school boyfriend listened to a lot of country music  
  
**marIa** : he was a dick  
  
**heavens to betsey** : babe the country music should've been the first sign  
  
**marIa** : yeah that and he was literally always taking money from other people  
  
**cinnamon roll** : why would you ever date a guy like that  
  
**marIa** : he had nice cheekbones  
  
**cinnamon roll** : yeah that make sense  
  
\---  
  
**heavens to betsey** : maria even makes country music sound nice  
  
**heavens to betsey** : I love her  
  
**cinnamon roll** : awwww  
  
**marIa** : that's kind of gay of you  
  
**heavens to betsey** : we are engaged  
  
**marIa** : I know but,,,still  
  
**heavens to betsey** : I  
  
\---  
  
**marIa** : is this not a party  
  
**angel** : we are the only people invited  
  
**marIa** : I was n o t told that  
  
**angel** : eliza  
  
**heavens to betsey** : I said nothing and I did nothing  
  
**marIa** : you specifically told me that this was a party  
  
**heavens to betsey** :  I believe I said that it would be lit  
  
**heavens to betsey** : what part of this isn't lit  
  
**marIa** : thE PART WHERE HERCULES ISNT EVEN HERE YET  
  
**cinnamon roll** : angelica please help john  
  
**angel** : there's only so much I can do  
  
**cinnamon roll** : I don't think he's used to this much !!!!  
  
**prayer hands** : IM VERY MUCH NOT  
  
**angel** : oh hun  
  
\---  
  
**angel** : WHERE ARE YOU  
  
**marIa** : IM IN THE BATHROOM BC PEGGY SMUDGED MY LIPSTICK BY ACCIDENT  
  
**cinnamon roll** : sorry  
  
**marIa** : ITS FINE ITS FINE  
  
**heavens to betsey** : IM HELPING JOHN GET HERCULES' PRESENTS  
  
**heavens to betsey** : AND ALEX, JOHN, AND LAFAYETTE'S PRESENTS???  
  
**cinnamon roll** : apparently their anniversary was four days ago  
  
**heavens to betsey** : what the fuck my phone didn't tell me abt it  
  
**marIa** : I don't know why you do that  
  
**marIa** : like it's overwhelmingly cute and endearing and I love you for it  
  
**marIa** : but like??  
  
**heavens to betsey** : I like congratulating people it's fun  
  
**marIa** : I love you so much  
  
**heavens to betsey** : love you tOO  
  
**angel** : WELL HERCULES AND JOHN ARE HERE NOW SO CO ME ON  
  
**marIa** : FUCKFKFNV  
  
\---  
  
**marIa** : IM SHIT AT SCRABBLE  
  
**heavens to betsey** : ITS FINE WE'RE ON TEAMS ILL HELP YOU  
  
**heavens to betsey** : AND WE'RE NOT ALLOWED TO PLAY FRENCH WORDS SO THAT NARROWS IT A BUNCH  
  
**marIa** : NOT REALLY  
  
**angel** : what are the teams quick while they're going to get it so I'm not confused  
  
**cinnamon roll** : hercules, laf, and john/me and alex/you and church/liza and maria  
  
**marIa** : WELL THATS JUST NOT FUCKIN FAIR  
  
**heavens to betsey** : FUCKIN RU DE  
  
**cinnamon roll** : WE SHOULD BET MONEY ON IT  
  
**angel** : PEGGY NO  
  
**cinnamon roll** : I HAVE ALEX ON MY TEAM WE'RE DOING THIS WHETHER YOU LIKE IT OR NOT  
  
**angel** : THIRTY DOLLARS MAX  
  
**cinnamon roll** : FROM EACH TEAM OR NO  
  
**angel** : NO IF YOU WIN WE ALL CHIP IN TEN DOLLARS AND PAY YOU  
  
**cinnamon roll** : ILL TAKE IT  
  
\---  
  
**cinnamon roll** : HAHAHHAHAHAHA PAY ME  
  
**angel** : I didn't ask for this  
  
**cinnamon roll** : BUT YOU AGREED TO IT SO LETS G O  
  
\---  
  
**marIa** : who got frosting on my phone  
  
**heavens to betsey** : I think it was john  
  
**marIa** : that motherfucker  
  
**heavens to betsey** : let him live it's his boyfriend's birthday  
  
**marIa** : he gets to live this one time  
  
**heavens to betsey** : darling you would never kill someone  
  
**marIa** : YOU ARE EXPOSING ME  
  
**heavens to betsey** : sorry  
  
**marIa** : YOURE NOT  
  
**heavens to betsey** : SHHSHSHSHHHSHHHSHHS WE'RE GOING TO WATCH MEAN GIRLS  
  
\---  
  
**heavens to betsey** : are we even here anymore  
  
**prayer hands** : I'm genuinely not sure  
  
**heavens to betsey** : I think alex is asleep  
  
**marIa** : I'm almost asleep  
  
**heavens to betsey** : I know it's v cute  
  
**marIa** : I am not cute  
  
**heavens to betsey** : don't lie to me  
  
**marIa** : >:^(((  
  
**heavens to betsey** : <3 <3 <3 <3  
  
**marIa** : :^)))  
  
**angel** : this is disgusting stop it  
  
**heavens to betsey** : we could make out right now  
  
**marIa** : looks like john and hercules already beat us to it  
  
**cinnamon roll** : are they kissing or cannabalizing one another  
  
**prayer hands** : I'm terrified  
  
**cinnamon roll** : what's so erotic about mean girls  
  
**angel** : should we leave  
  
**heavens to betsey** : probably  
  
**angel** : I kind of want to see what happens if we don't  
  
**marIa** : why are alex and laf not reacting from their side of the couch  
  
**heavens to betsey** : I think they're used to it  
  
**cinnamon roll** : hercules has really nice thighs  
  
**angel** : plz don't be a homewrecker this isn't how we raised you  
  
**cinnamon roll** : I don't think hercules is my type  
  
**marIa** : you have a type??  
  
**cinnamon roll** : I don't know??  
  
**angel** : shit look he's straddling him now  
  
**cinnamon roll** : they are ALL over each other  
  
**cinnamon roll** : likE THEY ARE  E V E R Y W H E R E  
  
**heavens to betsey** : IS IT TIME TO LEAVE YET  
  
**marIa** : no wait I'm kind of intrigued  
  
**heavens to betsey** : MARIA???  
  
**marIa** : I meAN  
  
**marIa** : LOOK AT THEM  
  
**marIa** : THEYRE LIKE TWO SECONDS AWAY FROM FUCKING  
  
**heavens to betsey** : THEY STOPPED THANK GOD  
  
**angel** : ALEX NUDGED THEM WITH HIS FOOT AND TOLD THEM TO GO TO THEIR BEDROOM OR END IT IDK IF YOU HEARD THAT PART  
  
**marIa** : HOLY SHIT THEYRE LEAVKNG  
  
**cinnamon roll** : FUFKCKFVKFVNKOFVNE  
  
**heavens to betsey** : *SCREAMS FOR FOUR YEARS*  
  
**angel** : ALEX JUST TOLD THEM TO WAIT FOR HIM AND LAF  
  
**prayer hands** : this is the life I signed up for  
  
**angel** : as soon as you signed the marriage papers dear  
  
**prayer hands** : I don't regret a thing  
  
**angel** : awwww  
  
**angel** : mom and dad have the kids until tomorrow  
  
**angel** : which means our house is empty  
  
**prayer hands** : sO IS ABOUT TIME THAT WE GET GOING  
  
**marIa** : wow everyone is having sex tonight  
  
**heavens to betsey** : are we part of everyone  
  
**marIa** : idk do you wANt to be part of everyone  
  
**heavens to betsey** : yes  
  
**marIa** : theN LETS GOGOGO  
  
**cinnamon roll** : I can't handle that much sexual tension in a car  
  
**cinnamon roll** : do you think alex woud let me take his old bike and you could strap it to the car and just drag me along  
  
**angel** : haha no  
  
\---  
  
**cinnamon roll** : I don't understand how y'all are like ~~mmMMMMmMmMmMmm~ when there's fucking country music playing  
  
**heavens to betsey** : we're being serenated by marIa and you do this  
  
**cinnamon roll** : I'm being sereHATED by this radio station  
  
**cinnamon roll** : you get it right  
  
**heavens to betsey** : we are no longer sisters  
  
**cinnamon roll** : :^((

**Author's Note:**

> there's no one else for peggy to date I'm emo


End file.
